Jordon's Hart
by PrettyinPinkNikki21
Summary: a new twist on an old classic Created by Hart to Hart Gift


Simone stares into her daughters face and tucked a stray tendril away.

The moonlight rushed in and brushed against her cheeks causing them to become pale against the cool winter night. She could still see some pink in them feeling comfort in knowing she was warm in her bedding.

Her nose so much like her fathers, and freckles splattered from ear to ear like her own. The will of wild horses and the intelligence to sustain it all. She wonders how kind time will be to her.

"Jennifer..." she whispers, hoping she doesn't waken, only to enchant her name upon her lips. Morning was but few hours away and she had stolen yet another quiet moment with her daughter. The chatter and the fuss would begin anew and quiet would be no more until another time like this. She kisses her brow before she stands to go, stealing another moment. "Mama?" Simone smiles. "Hm?" "I love you." "I love you too." Jennifer sits to hug her tightly. "I wish you were here with me now." "But I am, Jennifer." Simone nudges Jennifer at arms length and touches the heart charm hovering near her own heart, "but I'm here." and then she touches her brow, fussing with that same loose tendril, "and I'm here…" Then, Simone fades away...ever smiling into Jennifer's eyes.

Jennifer awakens with the moonlight shining into her glistening eyes, yearning to fulfil a place in her heart she doesn't know how to fill.

He sits back on his heels. The fence on his back and the growl in his belly told him it would be a long night. Some cats downtown told him of this party happening. He thought he might ride down and catch some action down there. He wasn't sure. Max gave him a victory cigar in case he scored.

When he arrived, there were still people all around arriving. He caught the glimpse of a few girls getting out of a car. Thought it best to make it seemed he was with someone, rather than an all out crash. He opened her door and held out his hand, which he noticed, she did not take. The girls waiting for her were giddy and laughing. The eyes that met his were intense and not at all wavering. He tried to look away, but they, which looked back, were steady. Someone called her name, "Jennifer!" She smiled, never removing her eyes from his. Did time stop? He couldn't tell. His heart was beating so loudly he thought it would pound out of his chest. When he closed the door and looked back, she was lost in the crowd.

"Is this seat taken?" Jonathan flashes his best smile and smoothly rests his elbow on the seat in front of him.

"We can't exactly call it a seat, now can we, sport?" She spat out without even looking up.

REGROUP-REGROUP! his mind screamed!

"You're referring to a stool. That would mean you would like to pop a squat, wouldn't it, Sport!?" Again, she spoke on without inclination of to whom she was directing the inquiry...but Jonathan knew. Cocky...I like that. He thought.

"Can we start over? Hi, My name is-" and she walks away. Briskly walks away as he were neither standing there or speaking. Just walks away.

Jonathan had a good mind to follow her and give her a piece of his mind but he'd buy his time. He'd buy it alright…He's just left there standing, but what amazes him most is the smile he's left with.

The night played on like this, wall flowers to the left, dancers in the middle and faculty to the right. When couples would pair off, Jennifer stayed busy.

Jennifer had her share of dances, and noticed she danced with one weasel looking fellow about 4 times. She must have been some type of President or something and even had a few clipboards to attend to. Even broke up a few fights. He noticed when things quieted and she was seated, she toyed with her necklace, but she was off again, to put out another fire. After a while, the party started to thin out.

When the lights dimmed for a slow song, Jonathan's reserve tank was built over. He decided it was time. He tossed is spiked punch paper cup into the trash and walked himself over to her. No sooner as he reached her did another suitor reach her before he did and take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He looked on akin to a deflated balloon with no rhyme or reason, floating above them, unable to land. He didn't hear the alarm sound, neither did he hear the shouting, just stood silent for a moment until he was shoved onto the floor and the wind was knocked from him.

Opportunity has knocked, time had paid up.

When his senses returned, he scanned the room for her red hair. Several of the other girls were already in tears and panic and running around looking for an exit. When he found her planning her route, he mounted the air and strode to her.

"Follow me!" "I will NOT!" "I know a way out!" There were others standing behind her, about to sprint, looking at him as their makeshift savior watching their banter hoping to be saved as well. "Alright, lead the way!"

Jonathan took Jennifer's begrudging hand, and lead them through a few doorways away from the sound of the alarm. As they all found out, the doors would lock from the outside in the event of a fire causing them no way to "free" themselves if there were a fire. A mental note Jennifer would bring to the attention of the School Board later on. Jonathan was able to maneuver the few students through a portal the fire department ushered the two left to "Stay Put by order of the Fire Department!" as opportunity would grant Jonathan, he brought them to the place they had jimmied their way in to the party this way and this had to be boarded up before business opening. What luck!

"Are you kidding?!" Jennifer dusts off her dress. Jonathan looks over at her. Even in a state of total contempt, she's cool, calm, controlled. Her arms were crossed in front of her meaning she was thinking, she was angry, she was judge and jury.

"Are you alright?" He would tread lightly.

Her eyes shot up at his, but refrains a comment. Instead, twisting the necklace between her fingers she walks over to the window to see the progress of the fire department "Have you surmised the issue?"

"I'm getting there." He's witty as much as he's charming. Noted.

Dialogue. He thought.

"Would you care to share your thoughts?"

Jennifer hooks her hands behind her back and walks around the room, "I saw you out front, but your friends entered through here," she thumbed their entrance. So he had made an impression. "aha"

"What's with you people!"

"We weren't invited." He curled his bottom lip in a sort of pout. His head turned in a puppy dog question and his eyes burned hers.

"It's a school function."

"Well…" He jumps off the desk, "Enroll me, because I'm eager to learn..Miss?"

"Edwards."

"Miss Edwards"

"And you are?" Her eyes sparkled, but they shielded a fortress. Were they green, light brown? He couldn't tell.

"I'm Charles Forsythe."

"Charles, that's a terrible thing to come to someone elses party uninvited. I suppose you're going to tell me the fire alarm was a ploy just to separate some poor unsuspecting girls from the herd-" Jennifer could not believe the words she was saying, after all, she, the poor helpless gazelle had been separated and was in the clutches of the prey, as she uttered the words.

Her eyes shot to his again, he laughed, threw up his hands in guilt and took 2 steps backward. "Guilty as charged."

"Oh!" Her arms crossed in front of her again and she stamped her foot! "Why do you all have to be the same! Why can't you just treat a woman the way she should be treated, instead you have to attack and devour!" Jonathan had done neither...yet.

A blank piece of paper is God's way of telling us how hard it to be God.- Sidney Sheldon


End file.
